Unrelenting Force (Skyrim)
is a Dragon Shout in . It is the very first shout learned by the Dragonborn. Location The shout is learned during the main quest. It is unique in the fact that only one Dragon Soul is required to get the full power of the Shout. The first word is automatically unlocked once the Last Dragonborn absorbs Mirmulnir's soul. The Greybeards will provide the Dragonborn with their knowledge of the next two words, removing the need to obtain additional dragon souls to unlock them. Effect The first and second words of Unrelenting Force will stagger enemies caught in its wake for a short amount of time. When the third word is used, the target is thrown backward and temporarily ragdolled, inflicting additional environmental damage upon impact. If thrown over a cliff or other significant dropoff, the victim will also take falling damage, which can cause much more damage or instant death. Large creatures such as dragons and mammoths will not be thrown, but will be staggered. If a dragon is using a breath attack at the Dragonborn and this Shout is used, the attack will be interrupted and the dragon will become staggered. Ethereal creatures, children, dragon priests, and fish are not affected at all by Unrelenting Force. It is also possible to stop Unrelenting Force with a ward. Necromancers and Conjurers often employ this tactic. Usage While the damage caused by this Shout is minimal in most cases, it is useful for creating openings to attack an enemy, or thinning out a crowd. As of expansion, Unrelenting Force has a more pronounced effect on certain objects in the game: insects (such as torchbugs, moths, and dragonflies) can be "knocked down", and all varieties of fish (except Slaughterfish) can be killed when hit with the effect of this Shout, for example. Salmon killed in this manner yield both salmon meat and salmon roe, just as if they were killed by a bow. Word Wall Trivia *Draugr Overlords, Draugr Scourge Lords, and Draugr Scourges are capable of using a one or two-word Unrelenting Force Shout. Draugr Death Overlords are capable of using the full three-word Shout. Getting hit with it temporarily ragdolls the Dragonborn, in a similar fashion aesthetically to the event of Death. This can be quite dangerous if there are multiple Draugr present. **There seems to be a threshold for the Shouts, as not all of them will ragdoll the Dragonborn. Getting hit point blank seems to have a 50-50 chance of a knockback, while getting hit from about 3 to 5 metres away has a 70% chance of a knockback. When multiple Deathlords are present, they can combine their Shouts, which can ragdoll the Dragonborn in one hit and incapacitate them for a maximum of 30 seconds. *The shout can be augmented with Force Without Effort, increasing the stagger effect of an uncharged shout. *If the add-on is installed, the shout can be augmented with Dragonborn Force. With this ability, almost any low level enemy will be blown away and disintegrate, while more powerful opponents will only suffer heavier direct physical damage and environmental damage. It also makes it easier to blow enemies off cliffs or mountains. *Ulfric Stormcloak can perform this Shout, and he used it against High King Torygg during their battle. He may use it whenever in combat, and, consequently, in the final battle of the Civil War questline. Bugs * Sometimes the shout will increase the werewolf perk tree progress. Appearances * ru:Безжалостная сила de:Unerbittliche Macht (Schrei)